the piano job
by OverHereNow
Summary: the team discover a piano and that hardison can play it. songfic Billy Joels Piano man


_Okay peeps this is my newest oneshot please not I do not own this song or leverage those rights go to whoever created them based on the song the piano man by billy joe. it's an amazing song go listen to it =. I have no Idea if the pub they work in has a piano but it is defiantly called Mcrory's. _

The piano man__

Hardison spread his hands over the white keys of Mcrory's piano it was old, falling apart and it was on it's to the dump. The chord spread throughout the room. His fingers gently stroked each key as he played a little tune. The violin wasn't the only instrument he could play. Parker ever curious came over and sat on the seat next to him.

"I didn't know you could play the piano "she said happily to him

He smiled at her. "Girl I can do a lot of things you don't know about."

"play something for me" she asked "please"

He began to play the open chords to a song he had been taught by one of the older foster children at his nana's.

"Its nine a clock on a Saturday." He sang

"But its nine fifteen" she said

Hardison gave her a look "it's a song Parker and its close enough."

He played the introduction again

"Its nine o clock on a Saturday

The regular crowd shuffles in."

"Who's the regular crowd?" interrupted parker

Hardison rolled his eyes "it doesn't matter it's a song parker"

There's an old man sitting next to me

Making love to his tonic and gin

He pointed one finger at Nate who sat at the bar and parker giggled.

He says "son can you play me a melody

I'm not really sure how it goes

But it's sad and its sweet and I knew it complete

when I wore a younger mans cloths

The piano chords grew soft, lamenting as he sang softly.

La la la, di da da  
>La la, di da da da dum <p>

Sing us a song, you're the piano man  
>Sing us a song tonight<br>Well, we're all in the mood for a melody  
>And you've got us feelin' alright <p>

He pointed at the barman a good friend of theirs as he played the next part of the song.

Now john at the bar was a client of ours

He gets us our drinks for free

He's always quick with a joke or to light up a smoke

There's no place that he'd rather be

He says Alec I believe you are killing me

As the smile grew on his face

Why won't you let me thank you for saving this wonderful place 

Oh, la la la, da da da da  
>La la, dida da da da dum<p>

Parker joined in this time singing along with the chorus as he played. Nate, Sophie and Eliot watched them with small smiles.

Now Eliot is a hard hitting hitter

Who knows who to handle a knife

And he's talking to Davey who is still in the navy

And probably will be for life

Eliot laughed at the lyrics change and then inched away from the before mentioned Davey who's many tattoos muscles and facial hair intimidated even Eliot (if only a little). And Nate grinned at him over the top of his glass. Parker swayed as the music grew louder.

And Sophie is practicing politics

As the business men slowly get stoned

Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
>But it's better than drinkin' alone<p>

Sophie looked up from her table where she was charming a group of drunken business men. The whole bar joined in for the chorus.

Sing us a song you're the piano man  
>Sing us a song tonight<br>well we're all in the mood for a melody  
>and you got us feeling alright <p>

John smiled at him from across the crowded bar.

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday  
>And the manager gives me a smile<br>'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see  
>To forget about life for a while<p>

Hardison played even louder and piano soared through the room

And the piano, it sounds like a carnival  
>And the microphone smells like a beer<br>And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
>And say, "Man, what are you doin' here?" <p>

He began to play quieter again. But the whole bar joined in with the last chorus

Oh, la la la, da da da  
>La la, de da da da da dum<br>Sing us a song you're the piano man  
>Sing us a song tonight<br>Well we're all in the mood for a melody  
>And you got us feeling alright<p>

At the last chord the bar erupted into laughter. Nate walked over to them tears of laughter in his eyes. Eliot leaned in the piano top large grin on his face and amusement sparkling in his eyes. Sophie leaned on Nate smiling at them.

"Well you sure can beat out a tune even on that old thing" said Eliot still grinning

Nate looked at the piano it was an old upright covered in coffee stains and bits of it falling off.

John came over "I'm glad you played that" he said "the poor old things going to the dump tomorrow it's so old you see it isn't worth the amount of money needed to repair it you see. Its nice it got a last horary though. I sure am gonna miss that thing."

He walked off back to the bar and began polishing glasses.

"It seems a shame there won't be any more music in here anymore" said Eliot quietly looking sad he loved music of any kind.

Parker nodded "it will be to quiet"

Sophie nodded as well.  
>Nate looked at the piano. At john. Then at his team. A smile spread over his face. And a identical one speared over all of theirs<p>

"Well team" he said "who wants to steal a piano repair shop?"

"I do" they chorused

They headed out the bar to find somebody to repair the piano. John the barman shot them a strange look as they left with their arms slung around each other. Then he shrugged and poured another drink.


End file.
